Ghost Like Touches of Memories
by ShinigamiKittyMeow
Summary: The war has long since been over, but Draco Malfoy shall never forget as he makes a visit to see someone he would never forget for all the rest of his life.  SAD STORY! BUT OH SOO SWEET!   LET ME KNOW HOW IT IS!  STORY WRITTEN A COUPLE YEARS AGO


Author: ME!  
>Disclaimer: The characters and happenings of Harry Potter do not belong to me, but belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. All credit goes to them both for the books and movies. Sadly –sniffles- I make nooo profit!<br>Pairing: Draco/Harry,  
>Warnings: Yaoi( MALEMALE) Do not read if two guys together bothers you, Angst, Character Death  
>Summary: A different twist to the war, and how Draco sits one snowy eve thinking over the biggest loss he ever experienced. It is sad, and it's my first uploaded fic, so I hope you enjoy! Comments are greatly appreciated as well!<p>

_~~...~~ = Past Memories_

**Ghost Like Touches of Memories**

The snow fell gently about the lands, covering the Earth in a soft, cool blanket. Through the snow footprints moved at a leisurely pace into a patch of woods tall and old. The darkness cast off a soft blue tint to the surrounding forestry. The footprints belonged to a pair of nice black shoes which shined brightly in the slight moonlight. These shoes belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco was now just 18 years of age, his blond hair long as it swept to his shoulders and framed his face in such a sophisticated manner as his steel grey-blue orbs flickered gently, as if lost deep in thought. He wore black slacks with a black coat, thick and made to keep him as warm as possible. His grey scarf wrapped securely about his neck as his hands carried one single red rose, the other pale hand was pushed into his pocket.

_~~Soft touches jostled over the heated flesh beneath his own. The slender, yet well-toned body arching upwards in a last moment of feeling... belonging... passion... and even love… a love so deep and strong none could comprehend it.~~_

Draco jerked from his silent memories of the first night he and his only had lain together. It had been a night Draco knew he could not soon forget in all his years. That night had been the others first and Draco had gone gently and caring with him… to make him enjoy every moment of their coupling. But such thoughts should stay until he at least reached his destination. The walk took a good few minutes, but soon the tall blond, who stood over 6 feet, came to a standstill. His eyes took in the clearing where the battle had taken place... the war between good and evil. Within the center was a large stone which grew to the Heavens about 5 feet. A magical dome covered the stone to keep the weather from any kind of damage. This place… it made one's inside freeze and the body sink low into the sad state. Draco swallowed heavily, emotion shimmered within his cool eyes as he approached the rock standing proud and tall… defiant even and slowly allowed his knees to bend as he crouched before the large shimmering tomb. Gently his hand reached out and ran over the carved in letters even as a small tear trailed down the side of his cheek to freeze upon the ground.

_~~The battle had come raging with all the anger in the world. It had started early in the morning at Hogwarts. The Deatheaters had finally broken through the barriers. Curses and hexes flew left and right as if they were fireworks. Screams of pain filled the air as bodies hit the cold ground as far as the eye could see. Friends and families being broken like a ship stuck in stormy seas. Hours ticked by, the darkness all consuming. Draco had been with his love... and yet, a curse overhead had made Draco fall to the ground and roll back up to his feet, eyes wide and searching. He had no luck... the other was gone, running off in another direction towards the man who had caused enough pain and sufferings. Draco ran... even as he saw the green light of the killing curse, he ran as though his very soul depended on this... and it did on so many levels. He stilled, frozen in the clearing, eyes wide in pure shock. There before him lay Voldemort and nearby him several feet away…his Harry.~~_

Draco jerked, his shoulders shaking in such turmoil. His eyed opened once more as he let the tears fall down his soft, slender cheeks to leave specks of water upon the stone. His hands clenched over the carved words... over a simple name. It was a name that he would never forget… as well as the personality that went with that name. Draco knew he always appeared to be a cold hearted bastard, but inside his true feelings laid forever to never be replaced. He sat, the cold numbing his body for hours it seemed even though only a few moments had ticked by. The owls hooted in the night sky as the tears just kept falling. It had been a year and it still stung and pained him as if it had happened but the a few hours previously.

"I miss you…. I will always miss you… never forget you... My life will never be full again… without you my dear beloved."

The voice cracked before the body broke down into sobs. He cared not that he showed how weak he was. He cared not if someone would kill him. Nothing seemed to matter to Draco any longer. The only thing he lived for was to come back... this day every year... and see his one and only once more. Coming here let him know that it was worth it, even though life was cruel to many, but most importantly himself. Draco knew that it was best for him to leave. Even as he moved to stand up his hand remained over his lover's name as he stared at it allowing the fresh tears to fall once more before pulling away and walking off through the woods to go back to his home.

"Rest my love… until we meet again under the moon we met under once before…"

Behind him the Tomb glittered as if sad to see the blond leave. Even though the world was able to move on as if nothing happened, this field would remain a key to history. This field was where the War and battle ended with a great sacrifice. Upon the cold, delicately imprinted rock, the imprint of the long fingered Draco Malfoy was left, laying over a single name many had forgotten even if it had only been a year.

Harry James Potter

~~END~~

AN: WELLLL here it isss... I was in a mood to do something sad… and yet in a way... sweet. This shows just how deep love can run if given the chance. I know many might not like it... because I killed off Harry…. –whimpers- But… but... it needed to be done... I promise... I shall not kill him off again... unless a challenge says so... lol… anyways… take care everyone... Comment if you like… uhm... flames… well… you can if you wish.

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS A STORY I FIRST WROTE SEVERAL YEARS AGO! I HAVE GONE THROUGH AND EDITED AND FIXED IT TO MY BEST KNOWLEDGE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! BY THE WAY HELPFUL, POLITE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED, RUDE CRITICISM WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AND BE FUSSED AT!**


End file.
